Orihime and Rangiku's Day Out
by Mrs. Alex Kurosaki
Summary: Orihime and Rangiku decide to go to the movies. This is what happened. It wasn't a lot, but it was fun. [BASED ON REAL EVENTS]


I got called a lesbian today… it was weird and I really don't know how I should take it…

It all started when Rangiku and I agreed to go to the movies. I'd been wanting to hang out with her because it's been a while since we last saw each other. Ya, we texted each other every now and then and yes, we do communicate frequently with facebook but still, it's not the same as actually getting to talk to your best friend in person. So, we agreed to go out and watch a movie on Sunday since admission is only $5 all day Sundays and Tuesdays.

When I woke up, I was horrified to see that it was 10:54. I freaked out! We had agreed to meet up at 11:30 so we could make it before it got too crowded yet, I now only had a little over half an hour to take a shower, get dressed, get a little pretty (in case I were to see Ichigo…), and be ready so we could leave once she got here.

Thank goodness she was able to get my attention when I was done showering or who knows how long she might have been waiting outside… When I got out of the shower I heard her knocks and rushed to the door.

"I'm so sorry Rangiku!" I quickly said while I let her in.

"Hahaha! It's alright! Don't worry Orihime; we have all day to hang out. Just finish getting ready and then we'll go watch our movie, ok?" she told me gently with a soft smile on her lips.

I smiled at her and thanked her then hurried to finish getting ready.

I rushed in everything I did but unfortunately, it took longer than I hoped. She was however very patient and we talked about what movie we should go watch. We agreed on "The Conjuring" since we really wanted to watch a scary movie.

Since I didn't have a lot of time, I just twisted two little slivers of hair up and bobby pinned them so it looked like I had clipped half of my hair up. Then I rubbed a little bit of lip gloss to my lips to add some color and a tad bit of eye shadow cream onto my eyes. It wasn't much but at least I was somewhat decent.

So, off we went. The line took a lot longer than I was used to but we got in pretty quickly. But because of the $5 deal it was super packed and because it was so dark, I accidentally pulled a lady's hair. I quickly apologized to this unknown woman because I felt really bad. She was irritated but luckily she didn't tell me anything. After that, Rangiku and I sat down but were bouncing in our seats. We were both really excited and couldn't wait to see what wonderful little scares we would see.

But fuck! "Little scares" my ass! That movie was terrifying! One tough looking man even screamed when the door suddenly closed behind one of the little girls in the movie. You'd figure Rangiku wouldn't get scared since she deals with hallows and Miyuri all the time (god, that man freaks me out…) but no, that was not the case today. I guess she just let loose and let herself get swept by the emotions of everyone else in theater.

Even though we were scared shitless, we still had fun. Our arms are probably going to hurt like hell tomorrow though… We were holding on to each other the entire movie. I especially squeezed her a little too tight when Annabel came out. I'm terrified of dolls like that. But we laughed too. And it's fun to get scared. At least the kind of scared that is irrational and that you bring on yourself. I'm sure this was a good escape for Rangiku from the usual things she goes through.

So, anyways, after we left the movie, we went to get some drinks. She wanted a boba so we went to the boba store on the left of the movie theater. I don't like boba so I didn't want to get any but while I was looking around, I happened to see an old friend from elementary.

"Hey, is your name Deon?" I asked the young guy behind the counter as he handed Rangiku her drink.

"Ya, how'd you…" he started but soon recognition came over his face.

"Oh! Hey Orihime! How've you been?" he asked with a surprised, happy tone.

"You remembered me!" I exclaimed with a delighted grin. I guess it's a surprise to me that anyone would notice if I'm there or not and seeing that someone I haven't seen in years remembered me really made me happy.

"I've been good" I started saying, wanting to make conversation, but then I saw Rangiku leaving from the corner of my eye.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I have to go. It was really nice to see you" I rapidly said with a slight bow. "Bye Deon."

"Bye Orihime. It was nice seeing you…"

I really did want to talk to him some more but hopefully there'll be a next time.

Well, after that, I got a milkshake from another store and then we went to the mall. We didn't buy anything until way later (Rangiku bought a batman wallet and I bought some very cherry and spicy cinnamon jellybeans) but we did do a lot of browsing.

We want a matching outfit but just in different colors because… well, I don't really know why. It was just a whim of hers and I agreed because it sounds fun to me. But we didn't buy anything. Captain Hitsugaya limited her spending money drastically because of the last time she went out so she only had the money for the movie, some food, and an extra twenty for good measure to make sure she wouldn't complain to him.

The shopping around was fun (she wanted me to be a referee while she'd be a general). But that's actually when it happened. We found some cool looking batman shirts—each black and white but one was black with a white batman symbol while the other was the opposite—but they were too expensive so we decided to look at another store a few shops over. As we were talking about the idea of making some batman shirts ourselves, some random guy just mumbled "fuckin' lesbians" at us as he passed us on the street!

I didn't think Rangiku heard but I just kept looking back. I thought about what we had just said and what we did and could not for the life of me figure out what we did to give him that impression. Then I finally asked her, "Did that guy just call us lesbians?"

She just shook her head and said to ignore him and that he probably didn't get any so he figured all women were lesbians. I laughed at that because it did make a lot of sense to me so I just accepted it. But it was odd. Only one other person has called us that: Ikkaku. But he usually did that because we annoyed him with how close we are. But he's one to talk. His bromance with Yumichika is so strong, I'm absolutely positive they're a couple. Rangiku and I love yaoi so this is a topic of ours we constantly talk about.

Well, regardless of that random comment, we still had fun. After that, we went to some more stores, Rangiku embarrassed me by forcing me into the lingerie section of a clothes store, we made plans to one day go clubbing (I really don't know how I feel about that. It sounds fun but it also sounds scary…), we played Rock Band 2 in a cool little game shop, and I bought $8 worth of delicious candy.

Today was a ton of fun and quite funny thinking back on it. I wonder when we'll be able to go on an adventure again.


End file.
